


kagami taiga is a babysitter

by mirai_o_o_zora



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Babysitting, Character Death, Family, Family Issues, Family Secrets, Gen, Hidden Pasts, Humor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-14
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-04-09 08:36:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4341614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mirai_o_o_zora/pseuds/mirai_o_o_zora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As the title says taiga is a babysitter because of some harsh reasons that totally forced him to take care of kids version of kiseki no sedai(generation of miracles ), and so his adventure with them begins, in which it also reveals many secrets that should not be known.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. It's the worst

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys, here is the first chapter!  
> Hope you like it!

“What did I do to deserve this?”

It was just a normal day for me, an ordinary student who goes to an average school…Soooooo, how come I, kagami Taiga, who can’t even handle dogs’ right, is cornered by two muscular oversized shady men who exactly look like bodyguards wearing black suits in American movies. The poor me was tackled by them and lost my conscious, then I opened my eyes to find myself in a high class chamber… I think, well it looked like one. There was this guy in front of me who had a bright red hair color, his eyes were so cold, that it send a chill over my spine. I stared at him for a while and he was doing the same thing, it was really awkward. To grasp the situation, I tried to remember what happened earlier, I was on my way to school like normal students would do, but instead I was kidnapped. Yeah so I was kidnapped… kidnapped… IT’S A FREAKING CRIME AND WHO KIDNAPPS SOMEONE IN BROAD DAY LIGHT, SO EXUESE MEEEEE.

“So, you’re …. Kagami Taiga, I assume” the reddish guy spoke as he stared at me as if I was lower than a dog, it made me furious. But, I know it’s not wise to get mad at the man.

“A-Ah, yeah … I’m kagami Taiga, so what business do you have with me…” cold sweat began to roll on my face, the man turned his back on me and spurted a sentence that left my mouth hanging in the air.

“From today on, you’re going to be a babysitter that will take care of six kids known as the _kiseki no sedai”_

A vein suddenly popped on my face and I accidently blurted out something “YO, BUDDY, HOLD IT RIGHT THERE! I’VE BEEN QUITE FOR A WHILE, BUT YOU TOOK IT SO FAR.FIRST YOU GO ON AND KIDNAPP ME CASUALLY, AND NOW YOU’RE SAYING I’M GOING TO BE A FREAKING BABYSITER”

“CALM DOWN, it’s your debt! As I have seen, you’re just a mere high schooler, so how in the world will you clear your debt.”

I widen my eyes as my ears picked up the word “debt”, exactly what trouble am I in….. I let out a sigh and I want to die

“U-um…. What do you mean by debt? And…. Who the he-err... Are you?” I told him, the man just looked at me for a second then started to walk right and front, then he said

“Young man, your father owned me money and its 1 million dollars, but now he’s dead for about 3 years am I right?”

“Well yeah, wait…..My father debt is about 1 million dollars you say! How in the world can I pay that?”

The shark loaner, _I assumed he’s one of them_ , glanced to my side then smiled “In the end I’m not much of mean person so you just have to sign a contract that is to take care of the _kiseki no sedai for a year,_ then you’re free”

“I don’t have much of a choice, do I?”

“No you don’t, so do you want to pay or work? It’s up to you”

“I give up, give me the contract I’ll sign it” I sighed as I heard those words coming out of my mouth, can’t I just commit suicide instead of doing all of this crap, and another one came.

So here I am in front of a luxurious and gigantic house; the kids who I’m going to take care of and the known kiseki no sedai were living in the same damn house. I was told that their parents didn’t have time to take care of them, so I’m here as their babysitter to put their mama and papa’s minds clear out of worry. Actually it sucks, I don’t have an experience toward infants, but I have in household chores. By the way, the name of the kidnapper was Akashi something, and he told me to take care of his baby son. And now I’m standing in front of the dam- lovely kids, they stared and I stared back, they whispered and I was on verge of crying, the first kid had yellow here and started to look at me up and down as if he’s studying me, and at last he said “ U-um, onii-chan who are you?”

I gulped as if I was in an interview, because my life is on the line because of that damn Akashi; and lastly I gathered my courage and said “Oh me, I’m going to be your babysitter from today on” I

“What a fake smile” a kid with a familiar red head interrupted me.

That kid… I want to smack the crap out of him, a vein popped “hmm… you must be Akashi’s son, wait what was your name”

“You’re our baby sitter and you don’t know our names” a brat with a green hair said that, “you’re disqualified to be our babysitter hahahaha” and now a child with a navy blue blabbed out, “Boring, I want to eat, give me cake double eyebrow-san” a purple titan kid said that aloud…. Wait did he just comment on my eyebrows, hehe someday I’m gonna kill all these brats…. Yeah…someday I’ll do it.

I clapped my hand twice thrice till their attention was on me, “kids, now listen to me! I’m going to be you’re babysitter from today on just like I said, the name’s Kagami Taiga like it or not! Now introduce yourselves”

“I’ll start me, me, me, me, me, please choose me”

“Ok, chill out buddy so what your name yellowy one”

“My name is Kise Ryouta, nice to meet you, and I’m not yellowish-ssu”  He first pouted, then winked at me, seriously a kid that winks that’s a first for me.

“NEXT”

“Aomine Daiki is the name.” his image fits with his name, huh? Ao (blue)

“Midorima Shintaro, what your sign?” This kid is quite weird, holding a yellow bunny in his hands “zodiac? It’s Leo”

“Muraskibara Atsushi” purple fits his image really well, I mean by being lazy.

“I am Akashi seijuro, your head so high” he pulls out scissors, this kid is really creepy…hmm…wait “don’t tell me you’re Akashi’s son!”

“Yes, do you know my father? Akashi Keijuro? The kid was surprised

“Well he assigned me as your babysitter, anyway forget about that. So that’s the last one I assume…wait weren’t you guys six?”

“Yes we are six including me, I am kuroko tetsuya pleased to meet you” one popped out from nowhere with light blue hair colour; I blinked one, twice, and thrice and let out a shriek “who? When? The hell? ...*calming down* Ah, sorry about that, so you’re the sixth one, you scared me appearing suddenly like that”

“But I was here since the beginning” the kid looked at me innocently, the thought that hit me was that these kids are honestly weird… “Then I’m really sorry for not noticing you” I ruffled kuroko’s hair and smiled softly at him, the kid looked at me and said while smiling happily “you are strange”

And Aomine added “He’s also creepy smiling to himself before the introducing happed!”

That did it, these kids are annoying, rude, stupid, harsh, and they don’t respect someone older than themselves I mumbled “What did I do to deserve this?”


	2. The First Day

It was barely my first day and I messed things up.

I was monitored by Akashi's father, it had an eerie touch on me and in other words I can say it was spooky.*sigh* I should calm down in these situation and gather my thoughts; I have to act like an adult (btw I'm sixteen years old), and you know its just dealing with kids so its not a big deal. And this was my mistake. Thinking again...how can I get on their good side? Lets see ... hmm... I got it! I should start using their given names, and the first one should be...Akashi's son, to show that prideful father that I can handle his kid and the others well, then I'll get a ticket to freedom. I am a genius, why didn't I think of that; I crouched down in front of Akashi who was talking to....Kuro..ko, yeah Kuroko and Midorima. His name was easy to remember because it also represented his hair color. I drew a big smile on my face and said NICELY "Hey there, Seijuro! What's up? Do you have any games that you want to play with me with your fellas?" I didn't expect him to blurt that as an answer at all.

"Yuck, seriously who in the whole world gave you the permission to utter my forename, EXCUESE ME!" he said that in an arrogant tone and gave a striking high and might pose that scream 'I'm the king'

EXCUSE ME YOU SAY! THAT'S MY LINE YOU DAMN BRAT, this line was screaming in my head and i nearly smacked the kid, but i restrained myself.

"Isn't that your job, you should be have known about our liking- nanodayo" Midorima said that while pushing his glasses with his tiny fingers, and puffing his little cheeks while placing his other arm on his hip, his cheeks grew redder than a tomato. 'Ah, ah, he's a tsundere, huh?'

"I don't mind you calling by my first name, call me Ryouta, or Ryou-chan! I don't have any problems with that-ssu" the yellowy one commented, he's really too hyper active; I mean jumping all around like a happy little pup. It's not like I mind it though.

"what a loser, Tetsu lets go before we catch his wimpy germs. I don't want him to call my name with his nasty mouth" said Aomine as he sighed, "Eh? But I don't mind him calling me though, I don't find him that displeasing" Kuroko replied. Ah, thanks Kuroko... was it? For the umm...kind... of back up, or support. I'll never forget this at all.

I'm tired of this crap~

"I'm hungry, I want sweets, cookies, candies~ so boring ~" the lazy kid was yearning and craving for sweets, huh? And I'm on verge of dying, it's quite funny now thinking about how I ended up in this mess, so I should just write a will and that's it. The purple titan is yearning for sweets, and I'm for hope. Well if that-... wait... sweets.... I found my hope!

I grabbed the lazy brat from his armpit, and then wailed him up to rest on my arm; close to my face; the kid was quite surprised as he snapped out of his reverie, he just said "eh? Huh? Wha-" "Atsushi, was it? Did you say sweets, cake, and whatsoever from its family?! You like them?"

The poor kid just nodded in astonishment, as the others looked at me with a same face. Seijuro stepped up while being wary of me, he said "So , what is the big idea here,? You looked as if you just survived from something awful, and what does sweets have connection with it?" The kids started to gang up at me, Daiki started kicking me, and Seijuro was commanding them on what to do; while Kise was throwing punches while closing his eyes, and at the end I gave up and fell down. Atsushi was sitting on my laps as he was looking at his mates, oh Shintaro and Tetsuya were watching from side-lines.

"So, now state your business!" he said it proudly while threatening me with a scissor that it will make me blind instantly if I don't make an action.

"W- Whoa chill out there little buddy, and liste- OW,OW,OW,OW,OW, OUCH stop kicking me Daiki"

"Don't call me Daiki with your filthy mouth"

"Ugh, just calm down a little bit...what did... huh? sobbi- Kise! Why are you crying?" everybody stares turned to see Kise's face.

Kise just sobbed at first for a few seconds, but when all of the GoM started gathered around him. Even Atsushi, the lazy purplish one did too.

Its the end! what should i do? Now I'm really dead, where should I dig my grave? As the chibis started to hover around him, Seijuro asked Kise while giving me a death glare "Ryouta why are you crying? Are you hurt? Or did the new babysitter hurt you?"

HEY, HEY, HEY, KID! CUT ME SOME SLACK WILL YOU?!

"H-he....d-daichii....uwaaaaaaaaaah" as you can see he started to cry again, but why did he mention Daiki's name. That's awfully strange.

"Eh? What did I do?" the ganguro kid looked at his sobbing friend with a question mark on his face.

"Then it's not the fault of the new one but Dai-chins~ Dai-chin is a bad boy~" said Atsushi lazily...I sighed and stood up. Kise's eyes widened, then his crying...well was a mess. He started rolling over like a new born baby, and his eyes became a bloody one because of the crying. At the end, he startedto cough... and it was strong...The GoM panicked.

"Ryouta- kun will die" Tetsuya's skin paled more than his paled skin can handle.

"What should we do nanodayo" the green one started to roam in circle."Noooooo Ryouta Don't die" Daiki started to cry as well. Well for the rest, they just wanted to calm him down but couldn't. And as for me, I just looked around the room to find some water, when I found did. I carried Ryouta on my arm, he rested his head on my chest and began clinging to it with his tiny hand.

He coughed for once then I gave him the water to drink, I felt that Daiki was punching me while seijuro was...curs- ah no he was just glaring at me... I think. I felt a few clings on my chest, then Kise's eyes were glittering with satisfaction. He said "I feel better now-ssu" like a puppy who was waiting for his owner. He hugged me. OK, now... I know that everybody was glaring at me except the purplish and the teal one. Tetsuya kept cling to my right leg to sit. As I did what the pale boy wanted me to do, Daiki charged, then kicked me for the millionth time, and hugged Kise while saying sorry.

"So why were you crying?" I looked at Kise who was quiet at first, but then decided to talk.

"Y-you won't call me Ryouta, but you called the others by their first name" he said that while looking down. The others gasped at the puppy eyes of his that it started to become teary, AGAIN. "Is that why you cried?" I said it to Kise calmly trying to not lose my nerve for scaring the crap out of me. He nodded, then for the... I don't know how many times, I sighed and he flinched. I looked at him and then said "So it's my fault? And your sad because of that" he didn't response to me. I just moved my hands and ruffled his head like a puppy that was dejected , not that I am good with them. And I finally said while smiling "I'm really sorry for that Ryouta, I didn't know that I caused harm towards yous. So, will you forgive me, please?" i place him next to Daiki on the floor

Ki-...Ryouta nodded while smiling. The kid was really amusing, I can say that he was innocent.

"Ah it's the first real smile, and not the fake one" everyone blurted, Kise ran and hugged me and Tetsuya did the same to my arm. They looked happy for a reason...but... what was it... who cares as long as everything went well

Ryouta was fidgeting in his place, until I asked him "what's wrong Ryouta?" it also gained the attention of the brats to me and the yellowy one

"U-um...."

"What's up? Speak up, I can't hear you if you whisper"

Ryouta clenched his hands, then blurted in a loud voice "Can I call you tai-chi! ..... *in a low voice*if that's okay with you"

"Huh? ... It's okay...I think..." it was really surprising, i really didnt expext him to get familiar with me, and its only the first day "then I'll call you Taiga-kun" said Tetsuya...his eyes were sparkling, I know that Ryouta was the friendly type but didn't know that Tetsuya was. "Well I don't mind, but why so suddenly?" I chuckled as I ruffled his hair. "Yes, that's right Tetsuya why should you call him by his forename?" seijuro looked at his friend with a confused look, the he replied

"Because it's fun!"

"HOW SO?" everyone screamed including me except for Ryouta and Tetsuya who just kept giggling.

HOPE YOU LIKED IT! IT WAS REALLY FUN TYPING THIS STORY! Please tell me your opinions and thanks for the previous comments !


	3. Outburst

Now I'm really sure about it, these kids are really weird; I mean Tetsuya called me my name because it's fun! My face is scary, 190 cm, have weird eyebrows as Atsushi commented, and I always scare kids around me, so how are these brats fine with me?!. Thinking about this babysitting issue; I have a year ahead of me, which means I'll probably lose my sanity.

Tetsuya was still clinging to my hand, and giving me a small smile. Seijuro looked like he was going to burst out of anger in any minute now.

"U-um Seijuro, What wrong? I mean... Why are you glaring at me?" This kid is really scary.

"Sei-chin?" Atsushi looked at the shorter one while tilting his head.

"You didn't answer my question!" His aura was intimating, it was murderous.

"Question?" I looked at him confusedly, in the end I received a death glare. "Do I have to spell it for you to remember? The sweets! S.W.E.E.T.S." "Oh! You reminded me of something! Do you have a kitchen somewhere nearby in this mansion."

"What does that have to do with sweets?" Shintaro looked at me as he desperately clung my sleeve, he blushed slightly when my attention was on him. I let out a chuckled, and patted the green head, then looked at him softly.

"You'll now about that soon enough if you guys led me to the kitchen" The chibis glanced to each other, and then to Seijuro. The reddish brat looked at them once again, after that it was directed to me. It was like as if they were talking through eye contacts, and I was impressed by the strong bond they had. I snapped out my dream land when he confirmed that it was okay, with a nod.

"Yosh! Then lead the way" I said in a joyful tone

It seems that we have arrived to our destination, the kitchen was full of surprises, a word can describe what I have seen; it was majestic. The room was awfully huge, much bigger than my bedroom. My jaw was left hanging in the air, the kids saw like I'm an outer space creature. "Is this the first time you have seen a kitchen- nanodayo" Midorima commented on my behaviour. "Eh? Really, really, really, well here you cook some kind of dishes- ssu" Kise said with sparkling eyes, and I know that much little dude. "Huh? Were you that poor that you couldn't afford a kitchen" Daiki rolled his eyes, "poor you, Taiga-kun" Tetsuya added, thank you buddy; I really don't want your pity. "That's why I hate commoners" Seijuro said that with a disgusted tone and sorry that I'm a commoner. "I don't care about that, I'm hungry~ I want sweets~" said the little titan, and I smile at him. And everybody noticed the smile and looked at me.

I cleared my throat "that's why we came here" I looked at them, they glanced at me. I waited a few seconds for the earthquake to happen; then I put my fingers in the poor ear and 3...2...1...

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHH?!"

It seems like I have memorised their behaviours or something.

"We will cook? But my clothes will get dirty!NO, NO, NO-ssu" Ryouta whined and I sighed

"Don't be ridiculous; that's the maids work-nanodayo" What luxury your living in, seriously.

"Bakagami! Don't kid with me, this is a woman's job!" Daiki, so you have a problem with that and not with cooking itself... your one of a kind, you know that?

"That's too troublesome~" Didn't you say that you want sweets?! C'mon man, I mean kid.

"How dare you say that" Seijuro glared beyond a death glare.

"I don't know how to cook? Is that okay" Tetsuya, you don't have something against cooking, huh? Seriously you're an angel, oh man you're the most bearable brat out of the damn nagging group.

Their voices are starting to get louder and it muted my ear. The kids gibbering started to get out of control.

I breathed, cleared my throat again, and then in a loud voice "Shuuuuuuuuuuut uuuuuuuuuup"

The GoM froze like statues, and the one who broke the silence was Ryouta "S-sorry...Taiga-chii... I-I'm s-s-sorr-... UWAAAAAAAAHHH...SORRY TAIGA-CHII, DON'T HATE ME, PLEASE DON'T HATE ME-SSU" Oh, shoot. Now I've done it, the next one was Tetsuya, he looked at me with teary eyes while shivering (not clinging to my arm like he always does), and muttered in low unheard voice "...I'm sorry..." and the other looked shocked except for Shintaro who was surpassing himself to cry. Seijuro couldn't glare at me, he just met my eyes then dodged it with worry that tanted his pale face. Well, Daiki was still frozen and Atsushi broke out of it; he was still like his old lazy self.

When I sighed and was ready to apologize, everybody flinched. Now I know something that's really important, and that's: I'm doomed, really doomed. I felt like crap, for having a feeling that in any time I'll be fired, and another one that surprised me...it was guiltiness. I reached my hand to pat Ryouta's head, but once the kid spotted it, he dodged the hand while looking scared. He backed away and Tetsuya did the same, it was clearly that all of the kids were distancing themselves away from me.

It pained me when I looked at the scene, I mean I was fine with the other kids doing that, because they were wary of me since the beginning, but now Ryouta and Tetsuya were acting the same. The next thing that I did was easy. I sat on the ground and they looked frightened, even that red midget; I hated myself for shouting, guiltiness haunted me again. As they backed away more, I did the same thing, but leaned my back to and on the wardrobe of the kitchen. In which it was a strange action to the kids, I dug my head in my forearm, and making my knees near my arms; so my forearm can rest on it. I glanced at the kids, in a way that they can't see my eyes. As I suspected they were confused, then I have let out a small chuckle; and heard Daiki says "hey guys' he seems really retarded, maybe the guy even has a screw loose inside his head too" "...that's not a nice way to say it..." Tetsuya backed up me again... in some way he also replied hesitantly... there's another throb that pierced my heart with pain ... "Why should he be our babysitter"... I think it was Akashi's son said that... Ryouta was glancing at me to say something, but then stops midway...

I've had enough of this crap.

But it all changed when I felt a pat on my head, I looked up and said "Ryo-" I widened my eyes when I looked at the kid that wasn't 'Ryouta' "... Are you comforting me ...Atsushi?" It was an unexpected action from him "Does your stomach hurt, Tai-chin?" he looked at me with his head tilted. He called me in a weird nickname, but I didn't know that a smile found its way to my face

"You're not scared of me?"

"My mom and dad use the same tone to talk to each other, and to me too; but with a much uglier faces. I mean you were not angry, and you didn't use an ugly face to say 'shut up'. But just raised up your voice a little, and Ryou-chin's whine is much louder than yours" Atsushi explained it lazily.

"... That's the first time I heard you talk too much..."

"You had it rough there, I mean your parents thing...little guy....You-" I was interrupted by another surprising action that belongs to the same kid that patted my hair.

He held my face with his two tiny hands and said "Does your stomach hurt you too much that you're crying?"

Before I knew salt drops of water began to roll out of my eyes...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope ya like it, and thanks for reading! Drop comments as always~


	4. Patching Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi there! I was really happy when i received the comments and thanks arigatou gozaimasu DESU~
> 
> Hoe you like the 4th chapter~
> 
> ENJOY~

He held my face with his two tiny hands and said "Does your stomach hurt you too much that you're crying?"

Before I knew salt drops of water began to roll out of my eyes...

I couldn't stop my tears from falling, I really didn't know what was wrong with me. It's like my bottled feeling started to scream out, when Atsushi patted me. It was strange to find a kid's hand so warm.....What a mysterious feelings.

"Kaga-chin? What's wrong? Is it your stomach that hurts or is it your head~?" said Atsushi worriedly, he made an effort to make a worried face, but It was just for a moment.

I didn't know when did I smile, but the thing I knew was I liked this kid.

"You know, my stomach now really, really hurts? Ow! It hurts! But the magical touch from Atsushi's little palm made the pain go fly away"

"Eh? Really? So now you're fine now? ~" Atsushi made a relieved face for a second, the kid was amusing

"I'm fine! Look I'm smiling!" It seemed that I was grinning like a cat. I stood up then faced the kids, but ... it was the same old action. And now I should act like Ryouta... To turn the tables... but not that much. I breathed and exhaled, now in a clear voice.

"Yosh! Minna! Now all of you sit in a circle!" motioning my fingers, but as usual I will not have it my way, will I?

"I don't want to do that, it's so lame!" Daiki blurted out in an annoyed voice

"That's right-nanodayo"

When Akashi's son wanted to talk, I cut him off "Unfortunately, you guys complained about how I am not prepared, right? So now I have done what you wanted" I said that with a smirk on my face. The kids were glaring at me daggers. But they couldn't reply, and they did what I ordered for once...oooh it felt soooooooooooo great. I was slightly worried about Ryouta and Tetsuya who were still looking sad and shocked.

At another place, but at the same time....

"Told you the kid is amazing"

"But are you really alright with it?"

"Oh? About the little tiger that is handling or babysitting to be exact, our kids? Yeah it's cool"

"Hahaha! I see where you are going, he cut of your son! That's a first! Normally babysitters can't even talk to them like that."

"Well lets see if he can handle the next obstacles well, and the ones in the near future"

"That will prove if he's qualified or not! And if he's really that man's son"

Returning to the kitchen scene...

"Okay, now hear me well! We will bake a rainbow roll cake"

"Huh? Rainbow Roll cake? Is that even possible" Daiki said. Everyone gave the same wondering look, except for Atsushi.

"I saw it once in cake shops? It's really delicious.... But can we do it in home? ~" the titan was drooling as he seemed to remember its taste.

"I have the same question, too-nanodayo"

"Well it's possible if you guys are willing to cooperate. Instead of sitting and sipping tea like old people do, lets go and have some fun.

The only two who didn't participated in the conversation were Tetsuya and Ryouta. Well, I can't cry over spilled milk. Right? Everybody didn't want to do this activity, but well.....I kind of forced them...

"Minna, go wash your hands! Then wear your aprons"

They did ad I told them, well it was surprising that they didn't complain; but they still had a grimace countenance, excluding two dejected faces. I tried not to sigh, and ordered them to line up.

"Tetsuya! Go get 5 eggs, will ya do that for me?"

"Ryouta go bring a bowl to help tetsuya put the eggs in it!"

The two of the looked quite surprised at first, but then they glanced to each other and did what they were told.

"Daiki, come here."

He walked toward me with a bored expression while muttering insults, then stopped near my feet looking pissed. I wailed him up to sit on the counter. Well the kids were really tiny, so I could make two or three sit on it, and don't forget that the place was big and majestic. The chibis started to gather around me looking slightly interested.

"Shintaro go fetch me a small basket, Atsushi go get me flour, and hmm. Akashi go get me some food color"

They all nodded, and started doing their tasks, and the first ones to finish were Ryouta and Tetsuya, hauling the bowl together, and then Shintaro came with a basket.

"Tetsuya place the eggs in the basket, and Ryouta give me the bowl" "And, what should I do?" Daiki looked at me slightly restless. "Don't worry about that your turn will eventually come up" I grinned, then ruffled his navy hair.

I was handed the basket when they were done, and hauled the three of them and placed them on the counter.

"Daiki, your turn is up! Look at me carefully as I break the egg and separate the yolk from it, ok?"

He gulped with a nod, then I smiled. I separated the yolk the yolk and placed it in the bowl.

"So, now it's your turn to do it! Now we have 4 eggs so every one of you gets one egg to crack and separate"

Daiki looked nervous as he held his egg, and it was the same with the others. Can't blame them, it's their first experience. I was focusing on them, until I felt a yank, and looked at the cause. It seemed that the other two finished their tasks as well. I took a look at the four, and it seemed like they all did it safely, and Daiki had a satisfied grin, and Shintaro was amused, Ryouta's eyes were sparkling and tetsuya was holding his chubby cheeks excitedly.

"Seijuro do you want to beat the eggs?" I took out the electric mixer, it seems like his face lit up.

"W-Well, if you insist so..." Thank you for your honesty "What should I do tai-chin? I brought the flour"

"Yeah, what's the next step? Is it beating the eggs" Daiki was exited for the first time.

I hauled up the remaining two, and they were resting their heads on my chest. Seijuro's face lit up when he started beating the eggs, it's as if he found a new weapon. I put my hand on his from time to time, and I Ordered Daiki and Ryouta to hold the bowl well; the rest looked at it amusingly. After finishing this step. For my surprise, I didn't think Ryouta will be the one asking.

"Tai-chi, ne, ne, ne! What should we do next?!" it seemed that the wall between me and the little pup started to melt down, I started smiling at him unknowingly.

"As I thought, Taiga-kun you're an angel, desu" tetsuya was on my other side

"Huh?! That again! Maybe you should get your eye checked!"

"That's right tetsu, his face is scary and has weird eyebrows how can he be a tenshi!"

"Shut up ganguro, you don't understand taiga-kun at all"

"I don't want to understand"

"All of you just shut up- nanodayo"

"That's right calm down everyone, and stop talking about me"

"Hmm, maybe your double eyebrows is your charm~" Atsushi goes and plucks a brow and taiga groans in pain.

"Owww, what did you do that for Asushi?!"

"waaah, it looks like it hurts! Tai-chi are you alright-ssu"

"haha, you deserve it, nice move atsushi"

"It seems like it's a bad day for Leos, you should get your lucky item-nanodayo"

"Thanks for worrying about me Shintaro"

"I-Idoit I'm not worrying about you, don't spout nonsense ,it...its...its just because if you don't feel well we can't make the roll cake.. Yeah! That's it! Don't take it the wrong way and think that we're friends!"

'Ah, tsundere-mode on' was my only thought as I looked at him blushing and pouting, he's a mean kid, but maybe that what makes him cute.

Seijuro's P.O.V.

I'm seeing a comedy show that's happening between the GOM and the new babysitter in the kitchen at the momment. It seems like the others are slowly warming up to him, but the idiot shouldn't get it wrong, because I will never warm up to him, and the rest of my subordinates will soon get bored of him. We shall wait the day when we see you getting rejected by us, the kiseki no sedai.

Taiga's P.O.V.

At last we finished the cake, I should never cook or bake something with them again, I was nearly hit and stabbed with a knife by Akashi's son. I don't know why he looked extra scary, but now I can rest my case. I mean it's NAP TIME! I don't have to face the kids. And as usual the room was amazing, it seems that they are sleeping in the same room. The brats were fast asleep except for one, as I was moving from one bed to another, Daiki slept while hugging a crayfish cushion and mumbled "...Bakagami...aho...ca...ke.." this Ahomine, for Shintaro's case he was sleeping with his glasses on and holding...his...lucky item, I think? Tetsuya and Ryouta were apologizing in the sleeps "I'm... sorry... Tai-chi...." "I'm..Really.. ...tenshi taiga-kun..,Desu.." apology accepted, but not for the angel part. And the next one was Seijuro.... He was superior as always even if he was a cocky brat. The last one was Atsushi, but I found him awake looking at the ceiling.

Whispesr~

"Having a trouble to fall asleep?" I sat on the bed near him

"It's always like this, I'm the last one to sleep~"

"I see... Do you have bad dreams when you sleep?"

He stared at me then nodded

"Tell me about your dream, maybe I can help you, you know?"

"I...I dream of mom and...dad"

"And?"

"They always scold me, telling I'm a bad boy and the worst thing that happened to them, but I didn't do anything..."

"I see..." I began to stroke his hair, then I asked him

"In real life, do they say that too?" he nodded, and his eyes began to swell with tears.

"Ne, tai-chin?*sniff* Tell me what did I do wrong? If it's about *sniff* eating sweets I'll stop, so please tell me that I'm not a bad bod boy!..."

"You know Atsushi is a really warm and good child"

"Eh? But I'm a bad child..."

"Nah, you're not. You maybe be big in size, but your heart is bigger and warmer than anyone I know. You're really on of a kind, and I really, really and really like you, and if you're really a bad kid, you won't have this many friends that adore you, even that cheeky brat Daiki loves hanging out with ya...*pointed at the sleeping figures*... now go to sleep, and if you dream about bad things, come talk to me I'll be here for ya"

"Tai-chin, thank you~ you're really weird~"

"Huh what brought that up?"

"Hehe, tai-chi oyasumi"

"Yeah,Yeah Oyasumi little Atsushi"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I HOPE THAT YOU LIKED, AND SORRY IF THERE'S ERRORS OR SOMETHINGS, waiting for your reviews *nigou's wide eyes*
> 
> See you guys until next time


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys sorry for not posting in a long time! and here's the new chapter.

It seems that the time has come….

"No, no, no, no, no You can't do that-ssu" whining again

"Tomorrow, I'll come again too Ryouta… So can you let go of my leg…"

"That's right Tenshi- kun, you can't go now, you will be lost forever…"

"My name is Taiga, not tenshi. And I absolutely need to go home, I said I'll come tomorrow!"

"Don't go home tai-chi~ you promised that you'll be here for me~" looking at me with teddy bears eyes, while hugging me.

Why did I ever promise that?

"Look here Atsushi, I'm really tired and really, really want to sleep. So, please can you let go of me?"

"… no~" he pouted

"You can just go and never come back again, this way I'll be free from you're torture" Daiki blurted

"That's not a nice thing to say, Daiki"

Eh that's weird, why would seijuro defend me?

"It should be, if I ever see you again, I'll poke your eyes. So you won't see the light of the next day, and never ever step a foot inside this peaceful house again, you bad omen!"

"WHOAAAAAAAAAA, that's amazing seijuro. You're really a man aren't ya" Daiki became a fan of the scary kid

There's no way that seijuro will come to like me, and he just… I mean a kid threatened me oh man… who the hell is teaching this kid all of these words!

"It's quite enough that I should face you tomorrow, so at least leave for tonight – nanodayo"

Thank you for that, tsundere-kun, really arigatou for piercing my heart

"Ok, Ok, I'll go now. see you tomorrow guys"

"WAIT!"

"Um… what is it, tetsuya?"

"Pinkie promise! You should do it with me. And if you don't come tomorrow, you should swallow thousands of needle."

"…. Ok, I give up lets get over with it…"

And the three kids smiled at each other, while the rest looked at me with a disgusted look.

"I'm home!"

"Welcome home, kagami! You're quite late today"

"Had things to do, ne, Kasamatsu-san, did you eat dinner yet?"

"Nah, Takao and I were waiting for you! SO GET MOVING ON, THE IDOIT IS ON VERGE OF DYING!"

"Yes, Sir!" I saluted.

As you heard the guy saying, we're living in an apartment together to save money. It consists of two rooms, a bathroom in each room, a living room, and a kitchen. Takao and I in the same room, while we gave Kasamatsu-san the other room out of respect.

"Whoa, you're really on verge of dying!"

Takao was sprawled out on the floor and his face was pale.

"…F-F…ood…Tai-chan…H-hurry…up..."

"Ok, I'll get it ready now!"

I thought of making curry, so be it. Anyway we all started living together for about a year I guess, the three of us love basketball, and I kind of see them now as brothers.

After 15 min…

"Takao, bring out the plates"

"Aye, aye sir!"

…we started eating…it was really a long day…

"AAAAAAH, this is heaven. Mama-gami's cooking is the best!"

"HEY! Who are you calling Mama-gami, you zombie-nari!"

"Hahaha, but It's really delicious, If you were just a girl! Hahaha I can't imagine tai-chan as a girl, it's too funny! I mean scary and funny eyebrows on a girl's face! HAHAHAHA!"

"SHUT UO TAKAO! ARE YOU PICKING A FIGHT"

"you two stop your damn bickering and gibbering NOW!"

The two of them were silenced by big brother Yukio.

"…Now that you reminded me, I was called Tenshi today…" bring another spoon of rice in his mouth

The two of them widened their eyes, Takao started laughing so hard that he was hitting the table one after another, and Kasamatsu- san was trying to stifle his laughter. After the laughing had died away.

"B-by who…Pfft" but takao didn't die away, unfortunately

"… 4-5 years old kid…"

And the laughing started again, but this time Onii-chan was laughing out too.

"S-sorry, Kagami… That's really too funny, usually brats at that age get scared of you, that's totally weird"

They're the ones who are weird, I mean it… those rainbow chibis

"…y-yeah..pfft..I..pfft…mean..pfft"

A Punch was landed on Takao's face

"So what's really going on? You're really fully of surprises today!" Kasamatsu-san was amused

"T-today…ugh… I don't want to say it! You'll surely make fun of me and laugh!"

"N-no we will not laugh at you, believe me! Did I ever lied to you?!" Takao said with a serious and a straight face

"… You're the last person on earth that haves the right to say it, but anyway I'm I'll tell you about it."

"Today… I became I b-b-b"

"B what" Kasamatsu-san looked at me with a confused look.

"…Babysitter…" in low voice.

They glanced at each other, Takao laughed again, but this time onii-chan smacked him not me."

"Huh? Why? I mean is that even your dream job?" Kasamatsu-san sensed that there is something wrong, I just shook my head and decided to tell them the story. While I was telling them the story, they really listened to me seriously, and I was glad to have them as friends.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Hey, Tai-chan you're in a deep shit"

"I know that, but what should I do now?"

"I think the question now is not what but why?"

"Huh, what do you mean by that Kasamatsu-san" "I mean, why would he let you be a babysitter of a noble family? He should hire someone professional for this job, not a newbie who didn't interact with kids in his whole life. No offence"

"I had the same thought, I mean I heard some stories about these kind of situation. But it's really a first, where you have to work as a babysitter and not chase you till the ends of the world till you cough out the money." He looked serious. I nodded to him, I even found that strange.

"Didn't your father say anything about the debt to you?"

"No he didn't sempai… Maybe I should move out from here?"

"Huh? Where do you think you're going? You're gonna live with us like always, you hear me you damn brat" the two of them really red my mind when I tried to resist, "no buts" Said Takao snickering while poking my cheeks with his fingers. I was glad that I had told them, it's like we're sharing the burden.

Father… why didn't mention anything of this crap… what's going on? ... Father why did you leave me alone?

"tai-chan?"

I shook my head, then said "thanks guys, you're the best" with a soft smile.

Rise and shine morning came…

I woke up to find Takao drawing on my face with a marker…

"TAKAO, TEMEEEEEE, WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING TO SOMEONE WHO WAS SLEEPING…"

The culprit ran out of the room while laughing out loudly, I went to wash my face and to see what he scribbled, actually it was not a scribble, but a…letter…

'Tai-chan, don't worry about it yourself, on your own,because you're not alone, you've got me me and yuki-chan-sempai-onii-chan (LOL), and we've got you're back. Thank you for telling us your problem. Although we aren't that much of a help!'

Oh man, these guys are really the best. But why do you have to write on my face, anyways you're really a big help. You don't know how much light my heart is now. Thank you…

I walked to the kitchen, and saw them sitting while waiting for me to prepare food, but there was something odd… very odd.

" Good morning, guys! What do you want for…wait… W-WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?! AKASHI KEIJURO!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So how was it~ Criticism is also welcomede, please don't be that harsh XD

**Author's Note:**

> How is it? Did you find it interesting, hope so.


End file.
